Diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales
by Rinaloid
Summary: Este es un mundo donde humanos conviven con ángeles y demonios sin saberlo. Rivaille un hijo de demonios, por causas del destino es encomendado por un ángel a cuidar de su pequeña hija... Rirenfem (Rivaille x Eren femenino)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Yahoo gente sensualona! ewe Les traigo un nuevo fic Riren, pero no es yaoi nwn, en esta historia Eren es mujer. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**PD: Saben, busque mucho por cual nombre poner para Rivaille, que también es llamado Levi, quede confundida al 100 Dx, en algunos lugares decían que era Levi y significaba renacimiento, en otros que Rivaille significaba eso, así que quedé súper confundida, así que le puse Rivaille ya que ya lo había escrito así y me daba flojera cambiarlo eweU.**

******Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediados de la edad media. Ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten su lectura nwn.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo en la antigüedad Dios mandaba a la tierra a algunos ángeles con una importante misión, proteger a la creación que más amaba. Él sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de pecado y no soportaba la idea de dejar desprotegidos a los seres humanos, así que tomó la decisión de mandar cada cierto tiempo a unos cuantos ángeles.

Los ángeles eran encomendados a su misión, y bajaban a la tierra, ellos ayudaban con pequeños milagros a la gente, y así mantenían la fe hacía Dios... Pero estos seres también caían ante algunas criaturas bondadosas que había en la tierra, naciendo la relación ángel y humano.

Pero los ángeles no eran los únicos que iban a la tierra, por cada ángel que bajaba, un demonio subía hacía la tierra, era la equivalencia que existía desde hace miles de año.

"todo lo malo tiene algo de bueno y todo lo bueno tiene algo de malo..."

Los demonios conducían a pecar... juegos de azar, prostitutas, robo... etc. Estos eran criaturas lujuriosas que se enrollaban tanto con humanos que con los de su misma especie...

Cierta pareja de demonios que admiraban como el estómago de ella crecía desde hace 9 meses que pronto dejaría salir a un bebé...

Ella empezó a sentir las contracciones y así comenzó el proceso de parto. Luego de unas horas nació un hermoso bebé peli negro...

-Es un niño... -Pronuncio una voz masculina.

-¿Ah, sí? -pregunto una voz femenina algo cansada e indiferente- ¿Cómo le pondremos?

-Rivaille no estaría mal.

-Eso significa renacimiento, si no me equivoco...

-Ese día que quedaste embarazada había renacido la pasión y la lujuria entre los dos- Contesto él con una sonrisa.

-Cómo olvidarlo- pronuncio ella mientras relamía sus labios y los dos se largaban a reír.

.

.

.

Diez rápidos años pasaron, aquel bebé ya era un hermoso niño.

Se podía ver con claridad como su madre le hablaba y el escuchaba atento sus palabras pero en su mirada demostraba indiferencia.

-Cómo puedes ver... tu padre se largó con una zorra -Pronunciaba ella soltando veneno con cada palabra.- Pero no lo culpo, está en nuestra naturaleza el ser infiel, mi pequeño... ya estás grande, ya puedes cuidarte solo, esto es un adiós, viajaré por el mundo con mi nuevo amante y pido de todo corazón que nunca nos encuentres... -Ella beso la frente del chico- Toda la fortuna que hicimos aquí la tendrás tú, adiós hijo- Finalizó ella con suma elegancia, para luego abandonar la casa.

El pequeño Rivaille se quedó unos momentos quieto, luego decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, nunca había salido de paseo solo, los únicos viajes que hacía era acompañando a aquel hombre que era su padre al lugar de las prostitutas y no era algo que quisiese recordar.

Paseo por el pueblo mirando todo con su mirada de indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba en un estado de asombro, nunca había visto un lugar tan lleno de vida, su casa era un lugar sombrío y solitario.

Algo que más le llamo la atención fue un puesto de flores, habían de muchos colores, tamaños y formas era una vista hermosa. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado de pie ahí observando, pero cuando se percató había una mujer con un abultado estómago observándolo.

-¿Te gustaron las flores pequeño? –Hablo la mujer, mientras sobaba su estómago y le sonreía.

El sólo asintió.

La amable mujer saco un clavel blanco que tenía y se lo obsequio, pero cuando él tocó la flor esta se marchito.

Rivaille pensó que la mujer le miraría horrorizada, pero cuando la miro a su rostro su expresión demostraba piedad, compasión. El sólo la miro sorprendido.

-Jeje no tengo miedo de ti pequeño –Hablo mientras sonreía- Se lo que eres, pero sabes no somos tan diferentes de los humanos, todos tenemos emociones, lo único que nos diferencia de ellos es que ellos son más débiles…

-¿Tu eres un ángel? –preguntó.

-Así es pequeño, mi nombre es Karla –contó la mujer.

-¿El padre del bebé también es un ángel? –preguntó el con curiosidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza- Su padre es un humano –Contesto.

-Ya veo… -Guardo un rato silencio y luego prosiguió- ¿Eso es pecado?

-No, Dios sabía que cosas así pasarían así que nunca prohibió la relación ángel y humano.

-Entiendo.

-Oh, jeje –Rio la mujer mientras daba palmaditas a su estómago- Dio una patadita –Rivaille sólo la observaba, hasta que ella estiro su mano- Ven, toca. –Dijo en una sonrisa.

El tímidamente tomo su mano con miedo no le gustaría hacerle lo mismo que le paso a la flor por tocarla.

-No tengas miedo, no me pasará nada –Dijo esta en un sonrisa, el confió en ella ya que era un ángel.

Cuando deposito su mano en el estómago de ella, sintió como pegaba las pataditas el bebé. Retiró la mano nervioso.

-¡JaJaJaJa! –rio Carla de una manera tan dulce que Rivaille quedo mirándola sorprendido, nunca había escuchado algo similar.

-Será un buen niño con tan buena madre- Dijo él.

-Sabes… en realidad, no me queda mucho en este mundo, y tengo miedo de que nadie pueda cuidar a mi nena –Susurro.

El sólo la miraba expectante, preguntándose "¿Cómo le podría quedar poco tiempo a una criatura de los cielos?"

-Pero, está su padre, ¿verdad? –Pregunto el niño.

-Esto es un secreto, pero tampoco le queda mucha vida por delante, aproximadamente… 10 años.-Dijo Carla casi en un susurro.-Sé que no entiendes el por qué me queda poca vida, sabes… los ángeles que venimos directamente del cielo no teníamos un cuerpo físico, así que Dios nos hizo uno, pero no era perfecto… cuando quedásemos las mujeres embarazadas en la tierra nuestro bebé absorbería toda la energía de este cuerpo terrenal y cuando el bebé naciese, nuestro cuerpo descansaría y así nuestra alma volvería al cielo.

El chico guardo un momento silencio hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Iré directo al grano, yo quería pedirte si es que tu podrías cuidar a mi nena…-Dijo- Sé que es algo de improvisto, pero necesito buscar rápidamente a alguien para que la cuide, además… tu eres diferente a los demás demonios…

-*Así que es una niña*- Pensó- ¿Diferente? –preguntó este incrédulo.

-Sí, en ti no percibo maldad en el alma…-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien… -Susurro.

-Gracias –Sonrió la mujer, pero luego el rostro se le des configuró- Aght- Dijo ella mientras se retorcía de dolor- ¡Q-Querido! –Grito ella.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –Dijo él mientras salía de la tienda con unas plantas en mano.- No me digas… ¡¿El bebé?! –Ella solo asintió sonriendo levemente.- ¡Oh, por Dios! –Gritó el mientras la tomo en sus brazos y la hizo entrar a su tienda/casa.- ¡Espérame aquí! -Volvió a gritar- ¡Traeré al doctor! –Finalizó mientras salía corriendo de la tienda.

-¡Jaja! querido por como estoy no puedo ir a ningún lado… –Dijo para ella misma mientras soltaba unas leves carcajadas acompañadas de dolor.-Ven -Dijo ella invitando a Rivaille a entrar a su casa.-Toma asiento- Le ofreció está apuntando a un banquito a su lado.

No paso mucho para que Grisha, el esposo de Carla, llegara con el doctor.

Pasaron las horas, y el fin el parto llego a su fin, fueron unas horas de agonizante dolor, pero eso no le importaba a Carla, ya que pronto tendría a su bebé al fin junto a ella y esa era la gratificación más hermosa que pudiesen darle, el ser madre y conocer a tu hijo/a aunque sea por unos leves momentos.

Cuando al fin salió la bebé del interior de Carla, un llanto inundo la habitación.

-Carla, tus presentimientos tenían razón, es una niña –Dijo feliz mientras sus ojitos se inundaban de lágrimas pero las contenía.

-Permíteme verla, por favor…-Dijo débilmente Carla, mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibir a la nena.

Grisha le paso a la pequeña, y ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la agarro suavemente y dulcemente a la vez, beso su frente y le susurro unas palabras de amor, lloró de la emoción y agradeciendo al cielo por dejarla tocar a su bebé y besarla, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, mientras aun sonreía, su respiración cada vez se volvía más lenta y pausada, pero aún tenía esa sonrisa. Rivaille sabía que eso significaba sólo una cosa… ella había vuelto al lugar donde pertenecía… Es decir, había vuelto al paraíso… junto a Dios.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Yahoo nuevamente gente sensualona! ewe antes había olvidado decir el día que actualizaría, pero ahora ese detalle no se me pasará, subiré un nuevo cap. todos los martes:3. **

**PD1: Aquí en este fic para ser legalmente mayor sería a la edad de 18 años, para que no se hagan enredos o.o.**

**PD2: Como vaya avanzando el fic les explicaré cómo se gana la vida Rivaille, sé sabe que sus padres le dejaron una gran fortuna, pero no todo dura para siempre, así que el aprovecho el dinero e hizo un "pequeño negocio", ¿De qué se trata el negocio? pues tengo algunas ideas, pero cuando avancen los caps. se sabrá ewe.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

******Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediados de la edad media. Ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten su lectura nwn.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

~7 años después~

El tiempo paso volando, aquel niño ya se había vuelto todo un hombre, pero seguía siendo aún un chiquillo ya que le faltaba un año para ser un adulto legalmente.

Para ser tan joven, para los ojos de muchas personas, ya había aprendido a mantenerse solo y supo sacar provecho a los bienes que le dejaron sus padres.

La gente hablaba a sus espaldas diciendo que toda su riqueza era obra del demonio, que él había hecho un pacto con el diablo desde que sus padres lo abandonaron.

-Si supieran lo que soy en realidad- Pensaba Rivaille, pero mejor guardaba su opinión ya que si él hablaba ya no podría ver a Eren...

Se preguntarán quién es Eren, pues entonces volvamos a 7 años atrás...

El aun recordaba ese día como sí hubiese sido ayer.

-Carla...-Gimoteaba Grisha, mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su difunta mujer.

Rivaille se sentía incómodo ante la situación, quería irse pero algo se lo impedía, y eso era el hecho de que aún no sabía el nombre de su protegida y no podría llamarla toda la vida "bebé" ya que algún día crecería y eso sería raro…

Estuvo un rato en silencio, observando junto al médico la fatídica escena.

El médico tenía entre sus brazos a la bebé, se notaba en su rostro que le daba pena, pero algo le decía que una escena como esta era normal en su vida como médico.

También se notaba que llevaba prisa, así que le ofreció a Rivaille a tomar al bebé en brazos excusándose de que tenía que irse a ver a otras personas.

Rivaille temeroso tomó a la criatura, temía el hacerle daño ya que era una criatura tan pequeña y débil.

Cuando la tomó al fin sus miedo aumentaron pero a la vez se relajó, extraño, ¿verdad? pero eso se debía a que cuando estuvo entre sus brazos sintió quietud, paz, le gustaba ver esas mejillas sonrosadas, ver como dormía tranquilamente, pero eso no duró mucha ya que abrió sus ojitos verdes, pero a la vez azulados, "un extraño color pero bellos" pensó, pero luego recordó que su madre los tenía igual, pero no pudo seguir observando ya que empezó a llorar y gracias a eso Grisha salió de su trance.

-Oh...-Dijo sorprendido al ver a Rivaille, ya que antes no lo había notado- Lamentó el que estés cuidándola- Estiró sus brazos en señal de que Rivaille se la entregará, cosa que hizo- Debe tener hambre mi bella Eren.

Y al finalizar de decir eso salió andando por un pasillo de la casa.

-*Así que su nombre es Eren*-Pensó ya más tranquilo y relajado ya que su protegida ya tenía nombre.

Cuando volvió ya no tenía a Eren en brazos.

-¿Y Eren? -preguntó Rivaille.

-La lleve con su nodriza... sabes nunca pensé que Carla tendría tanta razón con su corazonada de que la necesitaríamos...-Dijo mientras miraba la cama donde yacía su mujer.

-Será mejor que me vaya- Dijo Rivaille.-y lamento su pérdida.

-Gracias...

Al día después de eso se enteró que el funeral de Carla ya se había llevado a cabo y él no pudo ir pero eso no impedía el poder ir a visitarla más a futuro.

Ya habían pasado 7 años de eso, y seguía recordándolo con claridad, quizás tener tan buena memoria era por los beneficios de ser un demonio.

Rivaille había puesto empeño para cumplir su palabra, aunque él cuidaba a Eren desde la lejanía, eso no le molestaba para nada, hasta creía que así haría más fácil su labor.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando hace dos años atrás se encontró por primera vez con Eren.

~Dos años atrás~

Un joven Rivaille de 15 años había ido al pueblo a comprar comida para su hogar, ya que la criada estaba enferma y en ese entonces era la única que hacia la compras de la casa, así que Rivaille tuvo que ir en su lugar.

Mientras él hacía las compras, noto que había un grupito de mocosos tirando piedras y burlándose de algo, el por simple curiosidad fue a observar lo que pasaba y cuando lo descubrió no le agrado para nada lo que sucedía. Los mocosos le tiraban piedras a Eren, ella tenía un expresión de enfado, acompañada de sus bellos ojos llorosos. Rivaille no aguanto más la escena y encaro a esos mocosos.

-Hey, Mocosos dejen eso.-Dijo mientras se paraba atrás de ellos, los niños se giraron rápidamente y al observar la mirada fulminante que les dirigía el pequeño adolescente salieron corriendo temerosos, dejando solos a Rivaille y Eren.

Rivaille soltó un soplido con satisfacción al ver que se habían ido rápidamente los mocosos, y volvió a mirar a Eren.

-Gracias… -Fue lo que logro articular la pequeña castaña, y luego su atención se fue a sus brazos, ya que los tenía bien juntos sobre su pecho como si protegiera algo.-Al fin ya estas a salvo amiguito –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras separaba sus brazos y dejaba ver a un pequeño gatito.

-Miau –Fue la respuesta del minino mientras de acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Por qué te arrojaban piedras?-Pregunto al fin Rivaille.

-Se las tiraban a este pequeño gatito, ya que le falta un ojo por una pelea que tuvo con un perro y a todos les da asco… pero a mí no-Contesto la niña mientras acariciaba dulcemente al pequeño gatito y una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Ya veo.-Fue la respuesta del mayor.

Rivaille se acercó a ella y la ayudo a pararse ya que aún no se levantaba, pero al hacer eso una mueca de dolor se formó en la cara de la menor.

-¿Qué ocurre, te lastimaste? –Preguntó este, ella solo asintió levemente ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.- Mmm….-Dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, cargándola.-Te llevare hasta tu casa, tendrás que decirme por donde es.-Ella volvió a asentir, estaba levemente sonrojada.

El en realidad se sabía a la perfección el camino hacia su casa, pero se vería extraño llegar hasta su hogar sin ayuda de la niña y él no quería explicarle el por qué conocía su hogar o su familia, no quería asustarla con su proceder, así que prefirió evitar cualquier roce con el pasado, por lo menos por ahora…

-Aquí es –Dijo despacio Eren.

Él se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, y golpeo, y los pocos segundos después salió una mujer con pinta de sirvienta.

-Señorita Eren, ¿Qué le paso? –Dijo mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

-Nada Teresa, sólo me caí, por culpa de eso me torci el tobillo y no podía volver pero este amable joven me vio y me trajo hasta aquí –Dijo sonriendo levemente.

La mujer la miro como si no le creyera y luego suspiro- Esta bien, muchas gracias joven por traer a mi señorita- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Llamare al señor para que le agradezca, ¡Señor Grisha! –Grito la mujer.

-No es necesario- dijo fríamente Rivaille.

-Claro que lo es –Dijo Teresa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dijo Grisha apareciendo.

-Señor, este joven atrajo a la señorita Eren a casa ya que la señorita estaba herida y no podía volver.

-Oh… Muchas gracias joven –Dijo Grisha mientras le pegaba una primera mirada a Rivaille, cosa que este abrió los ojos sorprendido.- tu eres aqu- -Pero fue interrumpido.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas nada, sólo hice lo que cualquiera haría-Dijo rápidamente, y se llevó un dedo al labio en señal de que guardara silencio con lo del otro tema, Grisha sólo asintió.

-Muchas gracias por todo –Dijo una suaves voz femenina.

Rivaille le puso su atención a Eren y al observar que esta sonreía abiertamente, con un ligero rubor y con alegría mientras aun sostenía al pequeño gatito, fue una escena tan tierna que hasta él sin darse cuenta soltó una leve sonrisa, la primera en quizás cuántos años…

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews:3**

**Charlie Micky Vainilla: ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que lo encuentre bonito ^.^ **

**PD: Muchas gracias por esa información realmente me había matado buscando ;_; y me confundí a mil Dx, por eso muchas gracias por desconfundirme:3.**

**PD2: Sip, él en el anime/manga es doctor, pero en esta historia para hacerla avanzar necesito cambiarle la profesión para las futuras cosas que tengo planeadas o.o. **

**shia1624: *le pasa un pañuelo (?)* No llores ;A;… Muchas gracias :D me alegra que la encuentre bonita :D**

******Aranza aguirre.9**: Muchas gracias por comentar :D, y su duda está resuelta allá arriba :D 

**fujoshichan: ¡Muchas gracias! *A* Aquí está la conti. que usted quería *w***

**Bueno, quería agradecer a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos ya los que la siguen ;A; me hicieron muy feliz, espero que les guste este nuevo cap. ¡Y hasta el próximo martes! :D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¿What sapp gente sensualona? ewe ¡Al fin es martes! xD Saben me costó hacer este cap. a cada rato me quedaba en blanco ;_; pero después me dio un ataque de inspiración, y mis dedos no dejaban de escribir 04:00 de la madrugada las teclas sonaban como si fuese la segunda guerra mundial Dx pero lo termine ;U;**

**PD: Al fin sabemos en lo que trabaja Levi eweU me costó decidirme, puse algunas cosas que aprendí en clase de historia hace unos años, un ejemplo sería el sistema de barbecho ewe.**

**PD2: El sistema de barbecho es el terreno que se deja reposar durante un año o dos para que esta se abone y recupere todas las propiedades para que la cosecha sea productiva en este terreno.**

**PD3: Este cap. es el más largo hasta ahora cualquier error no me maten Dx**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama :D**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediados de la edad media. Ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten su lectura nwn. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

~3 años después~

Él siempre supo que el día más difícil sería cuando el padre de Eren tuviese que partir, Carla nunca le había dicho que día le faltaría a Eren. Sólo le había dicho "aproximadamente 10 años…". Y la fecha ya se había cumplido hace unos días y en cualquier momento podría pasar lo inevitable.

Rivaille siempre cuidaba de Eren a lo lejos, pero estos días necesitaba estar más cerca de ella, así que fue a preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a una demonio más experimentada que él, la maldita loca esa parecía de 25, pero tenía más de 200 años, o eso sospechaba él, ya que siempre que le preguntaba le decía:

-"Jojo mi querido Rivaille, eso no se le pregunta a una dama"-.

Y luego volvía hacer lo que estuviese haciendo.

Siempre se preguntaba, el qué tan loco tuvo que haber estado para contratar a esta tipa, pero luego recordaba lo buena que era con los fertilizantes, las cuentas, odiaba admitirlo pero era muy confiable. El llevaba en el trabajo de las viñeros, hace ya más o menos 8 años, empezó a pensar desde los 10 en qué podría trabajar y un viñedo era lo más tentador para él, ya que tenía el suficiente espacio en su hogar, o mejor dicho en el castillo que este vivía, sus vinos eran los mejores de toda la nación. Muchas personas decían que sus vinos serían horribles, ya que él no utilizaba el método de barbecho como los demás por consejo de la loca, y mira como dejaba callados a todos los demás, ya eran 8 años que comercializaba este producto y mira que le iba bien. Siempre recordaba lo que Hanji (la loca) le había dicho una vez.

-Tú tranquilo chiquitín, yo sé lo que hago, además más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo jojojojo –Y empezaba reírse ostentosamente mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Pero bueno, nos hemos desviado algo del tema. Como decía, él fue a preguntarle sobre algunas cosas.

Hanji vivía en el castillo hace ya unos 2 años, ya que se demoraba mucho en buscarla cuando algo andaba mal en el trabajo, así que prefería tenerla cerca.

El apresuro el paso ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Oye, maldita loca- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

-¡Gyaaa! –Grito Hanji mientras se tapaba con las mantas de su cama ya que se encontraba en camisón.- Ah… eres solo tu enano gruñón, jojojo, creí que eras algún mirón.-Hablo la mujer mientras se sentaba en su cama.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hey, tienes alguna poción o algo para estar cerca de Eren-Pregunto directamente.

-¡HaHaHaHa! –Rio sonoramente la chica- no creí que te hubieras vuelto un acosador, ¡maldito pederasta! … yo sabía que te faltaba una novia jojo, si quieres te presento a unas amigas.-Dijo mientras se ponía a pensar a que amigas presentarle, había tantas chicas lindas.

-Cállate cuatro ojos –Comentó secamente mientras le daba una patada directa a la cara- Hablo en serio, pronto le pasará algo a Grisha.

Hanji ya sabía lo de Eren.

-Oh, ¡haberlo dicho antes Rivaille! –Gritó Hanji- ¡Siempre vas con tanto rodeo, un día se quemará el castillo y moriremos todos quemados por tu culpa, por ser una tortuga!

Él sólo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya tranquilo baby, sabes no necesitas ninguna poción, nosotros podemos tomar cualquier forma, sólo concéntrate-Contó Hanji- Si dejaras de negar tu lado demonio, yo podría enseñarte a manejar tus poderes Rivaille –Decía Hanji mientras lo miraba seria.

Suspiro- Hablaremos de cuándo serán los horarios de las clases cuando vuelva.-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y se concentraba, de a poco sentía como su cuerpo iba cambiando, se sentía más ligero y pequeño.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! –Se volvía a escuchar la risa de Hanji- ¡Hasta en esa forma eres tierno jojojo!

-Grrr….-Sólo un gruñido fue la respuesta que le dio el lobo negro, Rivaille, mientras le pelaba los dientes.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡Perro malo, perro malo, vete ya antes de que me saques un pedazo! -Decía Hanji mientras le hacía muecas para que se fuera.

Rivaille no necesitaba escuchar eso más de dos veces para salir del cuarto de esa maldita loca.

Salió sigiloso del castillo, era de noche, así que eso le favorecía. Se sentía ligero y más rápido de lo normal, todo gracias a las ventajas de ser un animal.

Su sedoso pelo negro, contrastaba perfectamente con la oscuridad de la noche, dándole un toque sobrenatural y misterioso.

Corría de prisa por las calles de la ciudad, quería llegar lo más pronto posible donde Eren, tenía que estar ahí cuando su padre le faltase, él era su guardián, velaba por su bienestar. Ella era su agarre hacía luz en su mundo lleno de oscuridad, ella lo hacía "humano", es decir, un ser ni tan bueno ni tan malo, por esos pequeños momentos podía olvidar todo su proceder, en esos momentos se sentía… libre.

La brisa nocturna acariciaba su cuerpo, osando jugar con sus cabellos, era refrescante y la vez gratificante.

No le costó mucho el pasar desapercibido por las calles, gracias a eso le fue fácil llegar a la casa de Eren.

Rivaille se acercó sigiloso hacia la ventana del cuarto de Grisha, y ahí pudo observar al susodicho acostado en su cama, y a su lado se encontraba Eren, cuidándolo. Grisha se notaba enfermo, decaído, más delgado de lo que ya era. Se notaba que tenía fiebre, y una muy alta, y ahí estaba Eren cambiándole el paño con suma delicadeza, a su lado estaba otra chica una peli negra, que desde hace unos meses vivía con ellos, pero eso aún no viene al tema.

Rivaille sabía que la enfermedad de Grisha se debía por un resfriado mal cuidado, enfermedad típica por la que fallecía la gente en esta época.

Rivaille siguió observando mucho rato por la ventana, Eren tenía una mirada firme y cariñosa, y se notaba que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-*Estúpida chica terca, queriéndose hacer la fuerte… pero admirable* -Fue lo pensó Rivaille.

No pasó mucho para Rivaille se fuera hasta su hogar, hasta ahora todo estaba en "calma", pero sabía que cuando todo estaba calmado pronto vendría la tormenta…

A los pocos días después falleció Grisha.

El funeral fue muy sencillo, fue toda la gente que estimaba un poco al hombre, y como era de esperarse todos le daban las condolencias a Eren. Esta siempre estuvo acompañada de la chica pelinegra, eso dejó algo tranquilo a Rivaille, por lo menos no quedo tan sola… en este ancho, grande, y horrible pero maravilloso mundo.

Él estaba ahí de nuevo como lobo, observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

La gente de a poco fue abandonando el cementerio, sólo quedaban Eren y la chica peli negra que aún no sabía su nombre.

-Eren… deberíamos volver pronto a casa…-Hablo finalmente la chica.- Pronto lloverá.

-Sí, tienes razón Mikasa…-Contesto Eren arrastrando las palabras, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto si es que seguía hablando.

-Vamos…-Dijo Mikasa mientras agarraba de la mano a Eren y la llevaba hasta la casa.

Mientras tanto Rivaille se ponía a pensar en cómo podría ayudar a Eren pero lo que no sabía es lo que el destino le estaría preparando.

.

.

.

Eren últimamente no comía como antes, daba pequeños bocados a la comida y decía que ya no tenía apetito. Estaba vivía con Mikasa, la última susodicha era la que se hacía a cargo de las labores del hogar, o mejor dicho mayormente de cocinar, para ser tan joven era muy buena en lo que se proponía.

Mikasa había sido adoptada por Grisha hacía 6 meses atrás, ya que sus padres habían sido asesinados brutalmente. Grisha había sido un buen amigo de los padres de Mikasa así que no dudo en acoger a la pequeña niña.

A Mikasa le costó abrirse hacía Grisha de camino hacía su casa, pero cuando conoció a Eren todo cambio, algo tenía la pequeña que le resultaba acogedor a Mikasa, gracias a eso esta se hizo muy cercana a Eren.

-Eren, sal de tu habitación no has comido bien en días –Comentó Mikasa en un tono de voz muy preocupado.

-Estaré bien Mikasa, sólo necesito unos momentos a solas nada más…-Contesto la de pelos castaños, mientras acariciaba a su gato que hace muchos años atrás había adoptado.

-Está bien…-Y sin más que decir se fue a atender la tienda.

Eren estaba confundida, su padre antes de morir le había escrito una carta con sus últimas fuerzas, ella tenía miedo de abrirla, ya que si hacía eso sería lo último que sabría de su padre, tenía tanto como curiosidad como miedo, pero lo último le ganaba más.

-¿Qué debería hacer Kuro?-Pregunto en voz alta mientras miraba al gato.

-Miau.-Fue la única respuesta que ganó.

Suspiro, Mikasa tenía razón, debía comer algo la ropa ya le empezaba a quedar más suelta de lo normal.

Pensó que un viaje hasta las praderas del pueblo la ayudarían a despejarse. Salió de su cuarto, fue a la cocina y agarró unos pedazos de pan, una manzana y la canasta, se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Mikasa con tanto trabajo pero realmente necesitaba esta salida para despejar su mente de todos estos tormentos.

Emprendió camino hacía la pradera, hace mucho que no salía y el viento se sentía una exquisitez en su rostro.

Cuando llego, busco el árbol con mejor sombra y se instaló ahí. Estuvo unos minutos disfrutando del viento que golpeaba gentilmente sobre su rostro, hasta que al fin se decidió por empezar a comer. Cuando dio el primer bocado de pan, su paladar recibió viejas sensaciones, y recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_-¡Papi, esté pan me encanta! Es tan delicioso –Decía alegremente Eren, mientras daba un bocado al pan._

_-Es porque lo hago con mucho amor, hija –Hablo Grisha con en su tono de voz gentil y cariñoso, mientras sonreía._

_-Eren… ¿Ese pan te gusta mucho? –Preguntaba una tímida Mikasa de hace 4 meses atrás._

_-¡Me encanta esté pan! –Decía feliz Eren mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca._

_-De acuerdo… -Dijo pensativa Mikasa- Señor Grisha, ¿Me enseñaría hacer esté pan? _

_-Por supuesto, mañana mismo te enseño.-Contestó Grisha con una sonrisa._

Cada bocado que Eren le daba al pan le sabía amargo, pero tan magnifico a la vez, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero ella le había prometido a su padre que sería fuerte, y llorar no la haría más fuerte, sino todo lo contrario… la haría débil.

Se sentía perdida, distraída hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió un calor a su lado. Cuando giró su cabeza vio un hermoso perro negro a su lado, al principio se asustó, pero al ver que el perro no hacía nada más que estar a su lado se relajó. Se decidió por acariciar sus cabellos pero al primer roce el perro se apartó, ella muy decepcionada retiro su mano, se abrazó las piernas en forma de bolita. El perro al ver esto se acercó a su lado y lamió su mano en señal de que si podía tocarlo Eren muy emocionada por esto empezó a acariciar gentilmente al animal.

-Tu pelo es muy suave y lindo –Comentó la chica en voz alta con una sonrisa, el perro lo miraba de forma estoica, una mirada penetrante de color gris.

Estuvo un par de minutos así, acariciando el pelo del can sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que decidió volver hablar.

-Sabes, mi papá falleció hace unos días atrás…-Tomó aire- Lo extraño… me dejó una carta la cual yo no soy capaz de leer, absurdo, ¿No? –El perro sólo la miro hasta que se separó de ella y levanto su cuello mostrando un papel que tenía escondido en su collar de perro.- ¿Es para mí? –Preguntó, lo que sólo obtuvo de respuesta un leve gruñido, la chica con sumo cuidado saco el papel, lo desdoblo lentamente, hasta que al fin lo leyó.

_Las lágrimas no hacen débil a una persona, todo lo contrario… la hacen más fuertes a la adversidad, ya que son capaces de expresar su dolor, de dejar ir esa pena y poder convivir con ella, no tengas miedo de hacerlo. En el funeral de tu padre me di cuenta que no lloraste, no sé si has leído la carta que te dejo tu padre, ahí explica quién soy._

_PD: No soy un acosador._

_Atte.: Levi. _

-¿Levi, quién será?-Fue lo que pensó Eren.

Lo que le había dicho aquel extraño de la carta le había tocado fondo, y además le dio el pequeño empujoncito que necesitaba para al fin leer la carta que su padre le dejó, saco la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su vestido y empezó a leer.

_Mi querida Eren:_

_Sé que sabes que tu padre está en las últimas de su vida, y si es que estuvieras leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy en esté mundo. Déjame decirte que fui el hombre más feliz de este mundo, por qué te preguntarás, pero eso es fácil de responder, tuve una maravillosa familia, mi esposa fue una gran mujer, siempre cuidando a todos, tras su partida me sentía solo, triste pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad había una pequeña luz, si mi bella Eren esa luz eras tú, gracias a ti viví estos años que me quedaban de vida con alegría, por ti tenía la fuerza de luchar cada mañana, tu sonrisa era la que me motivaba día a día, lamento profundamente el dejarlas a ti y a Mikasa, pero sabes no estás sola…_

_Hace unos días soñé con tu madre… estaba completamente vestida de blanco, tenía unas hermosas alas blancas y los años no habían pasado por su cuerpo estaba igual de joven a cuando te tuvo, sabes, me dijo que no me preocupase, que no estarías sola, tu madre te dejó un guardián en esté mundo, yo no sé su nombre, pero ella me dijo que el solo llegará a ti, y tu madre siempre acierta a cuando dice algo, confía en ella, porque yo confío fielmente en ella…_

_Creerás que esto no fue más que una alucinación, pero no lo fue, y tengo una prueba… mira el sobre, no es de ningún animal, es muy grande para serlo y su fragancia es solamente la de tu madre…_

De repente la letra se empezó a poner más tosca y cursiva.

_Mi querida hija… ya no me quedan tantas fuerzas para escribir… con mis últimas fuerzas que tengo para agarrar esté lápiz… te diré que te amo desde que te vi salir desde el vientre de tu madre y que cada día te amé más… cuidaos mucho con Mikasa…_

_Con todo el amor del mundo, Grisha._

Esto último le había costado leer a Eren ya que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le impedían leer la carta. No recordaba desde que momento se había puesto a llorar, pero las lágrimas caían solas desde su mejilla.

Recordando lo que su padre le había dicho saco algo más de lo que antes era un abultado sobre, y sacó una pluma y como él decía era muy grande como para ser de un animal, además era muy limpia. Acercó la pluma a su nariz y reconoció el olor que a ella más le gustaba, era la fragancia exquisita de las flores…

.

.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer:D y quiero agradecer todos los follower's y favoritos, y además agradecer sus lindos Reviews 3 me motivan mucho ;w; *llora lésbicamente* cada vez que los leo sale una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara, espero que le haya gustado y hasta el próximo martes (nwn)/.**

**Vengo a editar los últimos mensajes :D ya que ese día no pude contestar reviews TnT últimamente no puedo ocupar mucho el compu QnQ. **

**Shia: Muchas gracias por comentar :D ¡Súper Rivaille al rescate! asdasd *corazón* :D **

**Charlie: Muchas gracias por comentar :D Eren es un amor TuT por lo menos por ahora, ojalasque siga así ;U;**

**Aranza: Muchas gracias por comentar :D esas dudas se resolvieron con este cap. nwn **

**PD: Aclararé de inmediato la fecha en que pasa la historia, no colocaré fechas concretas, pero esto pasa cuando existían los señores feudales, es decir, en la edad media. :D**

**Barbara: Muchas gracias por comentar :D me hacen muy feliz *corazón* **

**Ahora si tengo mi conciencia tranquila, ya que respondí los reviews TTuTT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Paz gente sensualona! ewe me demoré en subir conti ya que no estaba en mi casa pero por fin pude subir algo ^o^ **

**PD: Realmente sé que el fic va lento, pero me encanta escribir historias así ^w^. **

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediado de la edad media. **

**Por cierto, desde hoy subiré semana por medio u_u ya casi no puedo usar la note por problemas familiares, además pronto entraré a clases así que no tendré tanto tiempo de escribir D:**

**Espero que les guste el cap. que fue hecho con todo el amor del mundo ^o^ (?) Sin más que decir, les dejó la conti.**

* * *

.

.

.

Desde ese día Eren siempre iba al mismo árbol esperando recibir un mensaje del extraño y misterioso "Levi" pero lo único que siempre estaba cuando iba era aquel perro negro pero sin ningún mensaje.

Para ser sinceros, Eren adoraba la compañía del can aunque le hubiera gustado recibir algún mensaje del misterioso sujeto, pero luego se conformaba con la compañía del perro que apodo "Levi" ya que él fue quien le entrego el mensaje como si realmente fuese él, aunque ella sabía que realmente él no era más que un simple mensajero. Ella nunca había llamado así al can aun en voz alta, siempre lo llamaba así en su mente, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad pero ella sabía que pronto la tendría.

Ella se preguntaba cuándo volvería a saber sobre Levi, realmente le gustaba saber que tenía a alguien se preocupará por ella aparte de Mikasa, pero lamentablemente no sabía nada de él desde hace unos días.

Eren pensó y pensó el por qué no se contactaría con ella, pero luego recordó que ella no había respondido su mensaje…

-¡Ah! –Gritó parándose de un salto, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Levi can. -¡Ya vengo Levi! –Volvió a gritar mientras salía corriendo hasta su hogar.

Rivaille quedó desconcertado, ¿Será que ya lo descubrió? No, no, eso era imposible, por lo que él tenía entendido, ella no sabía nada de su proceder, ni nada de él, sólo lo había conocido una vez hace años pero nada más y demás que ya lo había olvidado.

Debía tranquilizarse, no sabía de qué manera funcionaba la mente de esa niña, soltó un gruñido frustrado mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba a esperarla, ya sabría luego lo que ella estuviese tramando.

Eren corría y corría a toda prisa hasta su casa, hubo muchas veces en las que casi cayó pero estaba tan motivada que volvía de inmediato a recobrar el sentido y seguía corriendo. Cuando llego a su casa corrió de inmediato hasta el pequeño despacho que antes era de su padre, agarro una pluma, tinta y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Levi, el hombre o mujer misterioso/a.

No estaba segura si es que lo que había escrito estaba bien, pero todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Luego de haber revisado como 20 veces la pequeña nota la doblo en pequeños pedazos como la que le había escrito Levi a ella, y emprendió otra vez el camino hacía el árbol esperando que aún estuviera Levi can ahí.

Cuando llego para su fortuna Levi can aún estaba ahí, pero este se encontraba dormido, ella venía cansada así que prefirió sentarse un rato a su lado, luego tendría la oportunidad de entregarle la nota, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que de a poco se fue quedando dormida junto a Levi, cayendo de a poco a su lado quedando los dos acostados el uno al lado del otro.

Rivaille de a poco fue despertando y lo primero que sintió fue a unos pequeños brazos que le rodeaban su lomo, le agrado la calor que aquel pequeño cuerpo le brindaba, pero ya pronto oscurecería así que con su osico fue moviendo la cara de la castaña hasta que de a poco esta empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Levi can? –Fue lo que ella pronuncio mientras se sentaba y ponía a frotar un ojo con la mano, de a poco fue recobrando la conciencia.- ¡Ah! Cierto, Levi can, ¿Podrías pasarle esta nota a el señor o señorita Levi? –Pregunto con suma inocencia la niña mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su vestido la pequeña nota.

Rivaille sólo soltó un gruñido de afirmación mientras levantaba su cuello para que dejara su mensaje en el collar que tenía puesto. Eren entendió el mensaje y dejó ahí la nota.

-¡Gracias! –Gritó ella emocionada mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al can depositando un suave beso en al frente del supuesto "perro".-Bueno ya es tarde, debo volver a casa, Mikasa me matará por no haberla ayudo mucho en esté día jeje – Rio inocentemente mientras se paraba, y Rivaille se levantó junto a ella caminando a su lado.- ¿Me acompañaras a casa? –Pregunto algo sorprendida, a lo que él sólo soltó un gruñido.

Caminaron tranquilos, ya casi oscurecía totalmente, así Rivaille prefirió acompañarla a casa, y no quedo tranquilo hasta que entro completamente hasta su casa.

Rivaille estaba curioso, quería saber lo que le había escrito su protegida, así que comenzó a correr hasta su hogar.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue volver a su forma humana, su ropa se encontraba sucia, eso no le gustaba, de inmediato se sacó el collar y dejo la nota en la mesita que tenía al lado de su cama, prendió unas velas logrando así iluminar su cuarto.

Realmente necesitaba un baño, puso a calentar agua en una olla grande en la chimenea de su salón principal mientras vaciaba agua fría en la tina de madera que había en el cuarto de al lado de su habitación, no leería la nota de Eren hasta que el estuviera reluciente.

Cuando por fin estuvo caliente el agua de la olla, la llevo hasta su cuarto de baño y comenzó a bañarse con sumo cuidado, algo que más amaba era la higiene personal, no le gustaba la suciedad ya que ella le recordaba a sus padres, unos seres despreciables que eran hasta peor que los cerdos que no les importaba vivir y arrastrar a los demás hasta su inmundicia, por eso él amaba que todo estuviera limpio ya que lo hacía diferente a sus progenitores.

Cuando al fin ordeno todo lo del baño y tenía listo su aseo personal, se puso su pijama, se recostó en su cama y al fin agarro la nota de Eren. Al igual que ella la desdoblo con mucho cuidado, lo que vio le hizo soltar una pequeña risita, era la letra de un niño pequeño toda cursiva y algo difícil de leer, pero pudo captar todo el mensaje.

_Querido/a Levi:_

_Realmente agradezco su mensaje, no sé qué habría sido de mí si es que no lo hubiese leído, realmente muchas gracias, fueron unas pocas líneas pero logro sacarme del agujero que estaba creando mí corazón, le estoy muy agradecida._

_Sabe, tengo algunas dudas, ¿Le conozco? ¿Por qué me cuida? Realmente son tantas dudas que no puedo impregnar en papel, sólo tengo una pregunta más… ¿Le conoceré? _

_Sé que su mensajero es el perro negro, que yo he nombrado Levi sólo por placer propio, espero que no se enfade, es lo menos que querría pero realmente me gustaría saber el nombre del Can. _

_Se despide tímidamente, Eren._

Realmente para ser tan pequeña era muy curiosa y ya sabía tener profundas expresiones, ya mañana tendría tiempo de contestar todas las preguntas de aquella curiosa niña.

Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente después de haberse dado un buen baño, fue responder la nota de Eren. Esté día estaría realmente ocupado, así que tendría que hacer corta la visita del día de hoy hacía Eren.

Mientras que escribía la nota recordó el sueño extraño que había tenido unos días antes de la muerte de Grisha.

Recordaba la paz que había sentido en ese sueño…

Él se encontraba en un cuarto completamente de blanco, era un despacho y todo lo de ahí era blanco, más blanco que la nieve que caía en los fríos días de invierno.

-Rivaille, Rivaille….-Sentía como lo llamaba un cálida voz, él se giró y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

-¿Carla? –pregunto curioso mientras observaba a la mujer.

-Así es, soy yo –respondió la mujer mientras le sonreía afectuosamente- Uau, te volviste un chico realmente atractivo Rivaille.

Frunció el ceño un poco avergonzado- ¿Qué se le ofrece mí estimada señora? –Preguntó caballerosamente.

-Oh, como siempre queriendo ir al grano de inmediato mi estimado joven, bueno, como ya sabes Grisha pronto partirá, así que le comente en un sueño que nuestra hija no estaría sola, que tenía un guardián que yo le deje, él se lo hará saber a Eren atreves de una carta, pero no le dije tu nombre, por lo que he visto desde arriba la cuidas desde la distancia así que tú puedes mantener tu identidad incógnita aún, tú sabrás como arreglártelas yo ya cumplí mi parte… -Se acercó a Rivaille y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de esté- Suerte Rivaille… cuídala…hasta otro momento… -Eso último fue en un susurro, ella comenzó a desaparecer al igual que aquel cuarto.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama.

Le contó a Hanji sobre el sueño, esta le dio la idea de la carta y también la idea del nombre de Levi.

Cuando al fin termino la carta, se puso su collar, entremedio de esté la nota y se transformó en aquel lobo negro.

Recorrió a toda prisa el camino hasta la casa de Eren, se detuvo enfrente de esta y vio que se encontraban las dos niñas atendiendo la tienda, las flores ya no eran como las que vio cuando niño estas estaban más marchitas, rodeo la casa y en un ágil salto subió al techo de esta, observo el patio de la casa y pudo notar un jardín de flores pero estas aun eran capullos, recién comenzaban a crecer, así que en un impulso concentro un poco de magia y la tiró sobre las flores, con eso ya nos le faltaría para comer en un buen tiempo. Se bajó del techo con la misma agilidad que antes y volvió a la entrada de la casa.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado hacía las chicas, la primera en notar su presencia fue la chica peli negra.

Esta se puso delante de Eren, protegiéndola- Atrás Eren, es un lobo –Dijo despacio la chicas mientras buscaba algo con la mirada para usar como arma.

-¿Eh, un lobo? –Dijo la chica volteándose a ver al animal, pero lo que vio la dejo tranquila- ¡Levi can! –Gritó feliz mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, Mikasa observo todo con confusión.

-¡Eren! –Grito regañándola.

-Está bien Mikasa, no nos hará nada, hace días que veo a este perro.-Dijo en una sonrisa.

-Eren… ese no es un perro, es un lobo- Contestó la chica.

-¿Eh?... ¿En serio?- La chica y Levi can asintieron, espera, ¿Levi can asintió? No, tuvo que haber sido su imaginación.- No lo sabía… nunca antes había visto a un lobo… -Contó Eren mientras hacía un puchero inconscientemente.

-Yo lo sé ya que mi familia era de cazadores… muchas veces vi a los lobos… -Dijo suspirando Mikasa- Bueno, pero ¿Por qué está aquí? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé…-Contestó sinceramente Eren.

Rivaille a escuchar esto levanto su cuello y dejo ver aquella nota, Eren de inmediato la sacó con una sonrisa.

-¡Por esto! –Gritó contenta la castaña, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de gratitud a Levi can.

Pero este sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a las dos jóvenes solas.

-¿Por eso? –Pregunto la peli negra.

-Sí, luego te cuento Mikasa –Dijo Eren mientras iba hacia su cuarto a leer la respuesta de Levi.

_Mi querida Eren: _

_Antes que nada, debo aclarar el hecho de que soy varón._

_No pensé que mis palabras te ayudarán, para serte sincero, no creí que sería de ayuda, ahora me alegra el haber mandado esa carta. No creí que fuera a obtener respuesta de vuestra parte pero al obtenerla soy muy feliz. _

_Respondiendo algunas dudas mi estimada jovencita:_

_-Tú me conoces pero lamentablemente no me recuerdas, pero yo si te recuerdo a ti._

_-Te cuido porque tu madre me lo pidió, ella siempre ha tenido las mejores corazonadas de intuición, nunca conocí a alguien igual a ella._

_-No lo sé, puede que algún día nos conozcamos o puede que no, eso sólo queda en manos del destino mi pequeña damita._

_No me enfado mi joven dama, pero sabes en realidad es un lobo domesticado, yo nunca le puse nombre, así que no hay inconveniente en que le llames así, y es un halago que le pongas mi nombre al animal, siempre que tengas alguna duda, o quieras consejos puedes contactar conmigo, yo seré tu amigo, tu confidente sólo si es que tú me lo permites._

_Siempre suyo, Levi._

Ella abrazo la carta feliz, ya que algunas dudas estaban aclaradas, guardo la carta en una cajita de madera donde tenía la otra, así si es que se sentía perdida, las volvería a leer.

Luego volvió donde Mikasa y le explico todo a la Joven, lo de que tenía un guardián la carta de Grisha, la carta de Levi, hasta la pluma que había en la carta de su padre.

Mikasa entendió todo lo que le contó Eren, pero aun así le aconsejo.

-Eren, ten cuidado de él.-Dijo la chica.

-Lo tendré Mikasa, pero ya ves que no es malo…-Dijo en una sonrisa la castaña.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que te enamores de alguien que no conozcas.-Dijo la última sería.

-JaJaJaJa ¿De qué hablas Mikasa? Aun somos unas niñas, dudo que me enamore algún día –Dijo Eren mientras se largaba a reír.-Es imposible que yo Eren Jaeger se enamore JaJa-seguía riendo la pequeña.

-Pues ya veremos Eren, ya veremos –Dijo la Peli negra mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews nwn**

**Charlie: asjhddhf muchos para ti también :D *o* gracias por leer y comentar :'D **

**Aranza: Sip, pobre Grisha ;A; pues esa pregunta ya está respondida allá arriba nwn, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;A;**

**Shia: Morí xDDDD me imagine a Levi como un mini perrito Lol y se me vino a la mente Fenrir del anime Loki ragnarok es tan asadasdas *o* (aunque yo lo imaginaba como un lobo normal adolescente owo xD (?) ) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D**

**También quiero agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que la siguen, me hacen muy feliz ;U;… ¡Cuídense, nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Paz gente sensualona! ewe al fin es martes 25 *w* como prometí traje la conti. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

***Este fic ocurre mediado de la edad media.**

***Shiro es algo así como blanco, así que el gato que aparecerá en este cap. es blanco entero n_n. **

* * *

.

.

.

~10 años después~

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol resplandecía más que de costumbre, sus rayos caían juguetonamente sobre el rostro de una joven de pelos castaños obligándola a despertar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, observo como ya estaba toda la habitación iluminada, así que ya sabía que sería un nuevo día. Lo primero que escucho fue a los pajaritos que como todas las mañanas se asomaban a cantar sus lindas melodías, o eso era para los oídos de la joven.

Con todo el pesar del mundo se levantó de su cómoda cama, realmente estaba tan a gusto durmiendo, soñando con cierto hombre que jamás ha conocido pero con sólo escuchar su nombre una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la chica, anhelaba el día en que al fin lo podría conocer, pero él había dicho que eso no sería posible… Prefirió olvidar el tema así que lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue juntar agua en un balde y comenzar a ducharse en la tina de madera que había en la casa, realmente era una mañana un tanto calurosa.

Cuando al fin estuvo aseada fue a desayunar junto a Mikasa que al igual que ella desde muy temprano ya estaba despierta, las dos comían tranquilas mientras tenían una rica conversación.

Realmente aún no se acostumbraba a que fueran tan pocas personas en la mesa, aún recordaba cuando estaba ella, Grisha y Teresa comiendo en la mesa. Oh, Teresa… cuanto extrañaba a esa mujer que lamentablemente cuando su padre enfermo tuvo que despedirla, ya que por comprar su medicina no alcanzaba para pagarle a la mujer, Teresa con el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejarlos, ya que ella tenía una familia a la cual mantener igual.

Al poco rato terminaron de desayunar, retirando los platos y saliendo al patio a lavarlos sacando agua de su poso, la echaron a la pequeña fuente que tenían en el patio que les servía para lavar.

-Hey, Eren- Hablo Mikasa.

-¿Si? –Pregunto la chica, mientras luchaba por limpiar su plato.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para la despensa, ya no nos queda pan y necesitamos fruta para hacer más mermelada.-Comento la peli negra mientras terminaba de lavar su plato.

-De acuerdo, guardemos estas cosas y vayamos a comprar.

-Está bien.

Volvieron a la casa y pusieron todo en su lugar para luego emprender camino hacia los puestos de comercio.

.

(~owo)~

.

Era una pacífica ciudad, los niños correteaban jugando por todos lados sus risas y las voces de los comerciantes gritando para ofrecer su mercancía inundaban cada rincón de. A Eren le gustaba eso, eso ya que hacía ver vivo al pueblo, alegre, era una sensación tan de familia, tan familiar que la hacía sumergirse en una dulce nostalgia.

-¡Eren, Mikasa! –Se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina, rápidamente las dos se voltearon.

-¡Sasha! –Gritó feliz Eren mientras la saluda emocionada con la mano.

Mikasa sólo asintió en forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo están? –Preguntó la chica mientras les sonreía a ambas.

-Bien, ¿y tú? –contestaron las dos al unísono.

-Bien, aprovechando mi día libre, realmente donde trabajo es agotador pero mis jefes no son tan malos- Comento la chica mientras sonreía.

-Debe ser duro trabajar para Rivaille –Comento Eren, a lo que la peli negra sólo asentía en respuesta para acompañar a Eren en lo que decía.

-Sí, trabajar como sirvienta cansa, pero peor es nada jeje.

-Por cierto, ¿Se han enterado? -Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza- ¡A Mina le han propuesto matrimonio! Fue un burgués, que suerte la de esa chica… por lo que oí se casa por amor… ¡Ah~! Me gustaría tener mi propia historia de amor, y ser feliz, muy feliz…-Habló la chica mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.- ¿A ustedes no, chicas?

-Tengo mejores cosas pendientes como para pensar en el compromiso-Soltó toscamente Mikasa con su mirada inexpresiva.

-Um… no, estoy bien así como estoy-Soltó Eren.

-¿Seguras? –Pregunto sorprendida Sasha.

Mikasa sólo asintió.

-Sí, ya que mi felicidad no depende de ningún hombre.-Dijo Eren, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era una grave mentira.

-Pero la felicidad no depende de nadie-Dijo Sasha- lo único que depende de un hombre es el amor que nos brindan, el que nos sintamos seguras a su lado, cosas así.

-Por eso mismo, al no sentir amor por ningún hombre no depende de nadie mi felicidad del corazón, me siento a gusto así, ya que no estoy atada con nada y nadie, aún estoy en libertad y me gusta estar así.- Eren sabía que en el fondo algún día querría estar junto a alguien pero por el momento quería aprovechar a Mikasa, a Armin un chico que es su mejor amigo, y a los demás ya que después descuidaría a todo eso.

Sasha soltó un gran suspiro- Ha... Eren contigo no hay remedio, bueno, las dejo, iré a comprar unas sexys patatas para la cena.-A la chica se le hizo agua a la boca mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

-Sigamos- Dijo Mikasa.

-Sí.

Caminaron harto tiempo hasta comprar todo lo necesario, cuando ya estaban listas para volver a casa, algo llamó la atención de Mikasa.

-Hey, Eren… ¿No es ese Shiro?

-¿Shiro? –Dijo extrañada Eren mientras enfocaba su mirada donde apuntaba Mikasa- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es él! –Grito mientras se sorprendía, y cómo no hacerlo si tenía a una señora regordeta persiguiéndolo mientras este llevaba un pescado en la boca, y unas cuantas ropas atoradas encima de él. Eren no dudo ni un momento y salió corriendo tras él, tenía que cuidar al nieto de Kuro, que hace unos años la dejó, ya que partió para estar junto a su madre y padre.

-¡Eren! –Gritó Mikasa mientras por el shock que le provocó la castaña, no había reaccionado.

Eren, gracias a su complexión delgada no le costó en lograr alcanzar a la señora que perseguía a Shiro con una escoba, y esté que sólo para provocar a la mujer corría por las calles, sin trepar a ningún techo.

Hubo un momento en que Shiro se perdió de la vista, Eren siguió buscándolo y cuando lo encontró, lo vio a mitad de la calle comiéndose el pescado de las forma más tranquila del mundo. Eren soltó un bufido, y siguió a trote ligero a buscar a Shiro, pero luego apresuro el paso ya que vio cómo se acercaba una carreta a toda velocidad.

No sabía de dónde ella saco la fuerza para sus piernas para correr más fuerte aún, corrió y corrió ella se atravesó frente a la carreta para sacar a Shiro de ahí que este ni se inmuto por el peligro, el que conducía la carreta al notar como se atravesaba Eren tuvo que detener a los caballos deprisa generando que estos se pararan y descontrolaran, provocando que estos dieran vuelta toda la mercancía que llevaba encima, y esta eran muchas botellas de vino quebrándose. Uno de los caballos casi aplasta a Eren si no es porque Mikasa llega a tiempo y la alcanza a tirar lejos del peligro.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – Pregunto Mikasa mientras estaba agitada posa una de sus manos en la mejilla de la contraria.

-S-Si… eso creo –Contestó Eren mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Shiro.

-Miau -Fue lo único que dijo este.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Grito un hombre de cabellos castaños- ¡Casi nos matas! ¡¿Por qué rayos te atravesaste pequeña mocosa?!

-C-Cálmate Aurou –Hablo esta vez una pequeña chica castaña de cabellos casi naranjos.

-¡No Petra! ¿Ahora qué le diremos al dueño del bar?

-Lo siento –Dijo Eren- Mi gato se atravesó, yo sólo lo quise salvar-Contesto apenada, mientras se ponía de pie- Realmente Shiro luego tendrá problemas –Pensó.

-¿Sabes por lo menos cuanto costaban todos estos vinos? –Preguntó Aurou, Eren negó con la cabeza.- Mucho más que tu vi- -Fue interrumpido por él mismo ya que se mordió la lengua.

-Sabía que pasaría eso –Dijo la chica que se llamaba Petra.- Lamento que sea tan rudo, soy Petra Ral, un gusto –Contesto educadamente la chica mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

Eren hizo el mismo gesto y se presentó- Eren Jaeger, realmente lo siento, no sé cómo pagárselos… -Contestó apenada.

Mikasa observaba todo con mala cara, no le había gustado la actitud de Aurou, pero no lo culpaba realmente era culpa de ellas todo ese desastre, debía contenerse…

-A mí se me ocurre una forma –Dijo Petra en una sonrisa- Trabajarás para nosotros hasta pagar los daños, así todos felices, ¿no?

-¡Petra! –la regaño Aurou, pero con una sola mirada de la chica lo hizo callar.

-Es lo más justo –Contestó Eren mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Yo igual me uno –Dijo Mikasa hablando por fin- si somos dos más rápido se pagará.

Petra asintió satisfecha- Muy bien, hablaré con mis superiores, mañana las esperamos a mediodía en el castillo "Alas de libertad" –Las chicas sólo asintieron, luego vieron para todos lados y miraron como la gente los observaba pero cuando vieron que todo se calmó dejaron de mirar.

-Chismosos –Dijo en voz alta Eren.

-Pero antes, limpiemos este desorden –Dijo Petra mientras se ponía a recoger todo para luego echar los escombros hacía la carreta.

Estuvieron casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en eso, luego de que terminaron se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su hogar.

-Mikasa… lo siento… siempre meto la pata-Dijo cabizbaja Eren.

-No te preocupes –contesto esta- Fue para proteger a Shiro, así que está bien.

-Mikasa… -Eren no aguanto más y se abalanzo a abrazarla, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco- Te quiero, eres la mejor- Mikasa gustosa correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba gentilmente el cabello de Eren.

-Todo estará bien Eren… saldremos adelante –Le habló en un tono suave, tranquilo, el tono digno de una madre o una hermana mayor.

-Sí, es verdad… ¡hemos salido de peores! -Contestó Eren con más energía.-Bueno, iré a pagar ese pescado, antes de que esa señora nos venga a perseguir a nosotras con esa escoba jeje.

Mikasa asintió en respuesta.

Pero antes de salir a pagar el pescado, fue a su habitación, agarro un papel, una pluma y tinta. Se puso a escribir una carta para Levi, necesitaba contarle lo que paso hoy, agradecía que hoy fuera el día en que vería a Levi can. Ellos dos tenían un horario exclusivo para encontrarse en ese árbol, siempre en la misma fecha de la semana, siempre en los domingos.

Cuando al fin termino la carta la guardo en un bolsillo de su vestido y emprendió camino para pagar el pescado, cuando lo hizo la señora gustosa acepto las disculpas y el dinero, por lo menos algo le salía bien hoy.

Cuando llego hasta el árbol, Levi can ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

-Lamento la tardanza –Le dijo Eren, El lobo sólo soltó un leve gruñido- Lo sé, hace mucho que debía estar aquí enojón pero pasaron cosas y me demore.-De nuevo soltó un gruñido de enfado Levi can.

Eren desde hace 10 años había empezado a conocer todas las reacciones del lobo, llegando a conocer muy bien cuando estaba enojado, tranquilo u hasta feliz. No soportando la idea de que este estuviera molesta con ella le conto todo su largo día.

-…. Y así fue como mañana tendré que ir junto a Mikasa para pagar mi deuda-Termino por contar Eren.- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, ten –Dijo la chica poniendo su carta en el cuello del Lobo.

Levi Can escucho todo atento, y parecía serio, así que ella con ternura acaricio su pelaje.

-Ya es tarde Levi can, me iré –Se puso de pie mientras iba camino hasta su casa, mañana sería un largo.

Eren adoraba escribirse con Levi, él era tierno, gentil, siempre la aconsejaba para bien, ella no sabía cuándo fue que empezó a sentir cierta atracción hacía él, hasta llegando a sentir ansiedad para que llegase cada domingo. Aunque a veces pensaba que quizás confundía las cosas, que quizás sólo lo veía como un amigo, padre o hasta como un hermano mayor… pero eso no lo sabía ya que era una inexperta en el amor, realmente estaba confundida. Volvió hasta su hogar sumida en sus pensamientos que ni noto como cierto lobo negro la observaba, hasta que ella llego a su casa y él al fin pudo marcharse tranquilo.

.

.

.

Cuando Rivaille llegó al fin a su hogar como todas las otras veces primero se dio un largo baño, para luego leer la carta de su protegida. Cuando al fin estaba limpió empezó a leerla , esta le contaba todo lo que ya le había dicho anteriormente a su persona, pero los últimos párrafos eran diferentes…

Este día realmente fue de locos Levi… sabes, estoy algo nerviosa, algunas personas dicen que el dueño del castillo "Alas de libertad" es un ogro que le gusta la perfección, aunque no me confió de lo que dice la gente pero aun así no puedo evitar el ponerme nerviosa, soy muy tosca, impulsiva y de mal carácter… ya veo que en el primer día me echan del castillo… luego ¿Cómo pagaría los gastos de los daños? Con la florería no me alcanzaría para mantenerme ni a mí y ni a Mikasa, intentaré ser lo más servicial y disciplinada posible, deséame suerte Levi.

PD: no intentes hacer ningún gasto innecesario por mí, puedo valerme por mi misma, aunque me cueste, ya que ya mucho has hecho por mí…

Siempre suya, Eren.

Soltó un pequeño bufido, vaya que esa mocosa lo conocía bien, él iba a pagar todo ese desastre, pero sabía que era capaz de llevar todas las labores que le impusiera, además sería interesante tenerla rondando un tiempo por el castillo, así la podría cuidar más de cerca, aunque… ¿Se espantaría al conocer a Rivaille? Levi, era comprensible… pero Rivaille era todo lo contrario, era tosco, frío y de mal genio… no quería lastimarla como lastimo a esa flor años atrás… no quería marchitarla… esta vez Rivaille la tendría algo difícil.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:3 *corazón***

**Charlie: -Recibe la magia- muchas gracias por tu magia *corazón* :D askjaksj ;u; me alegro que te gusten como los hago ;A; muchas gracias por leer y comentar:'3 **

**Shia: Yo igual siempre recuerdo ese manga, sho lo amo ;n; me inspiré un poco en él ya que necesitaba encontrar un método para tener a heichou y Eren comunicados ;u; muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D  
**

**Aranza: Somos dos ;n; yo igual quiero un lobito así u_u cofcofmejordichoquieroaRivaillecofcof esa pregunta será resuelta dentro de los próximos capítulos, no puedo decir nada ya que eso sería spoiler ;n; **

******También quiero agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que la siguen, me hacen muy feliz ;U;… **

******¿Algún review? me alegrarían los pocos días de vacaciones que me quedan ;n;**

**************¡Cuídense, nos leemos! Los amo con todo mi corazón ;U; cursi mode: on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Lo siento! ;_; realmente lo siento, me he demorado mucho en actualizar ;n; el colegio no me lo permitía, este año será más difícil ya que estudiaré gastronomía, así que ténganme paciencia por favor ;w; **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Este fic ocurre mediado de la edad media.**

***Hay un poco de humor negro. o.o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba por las sombras de los callejones, tratando de no ser visto, era una noche tranquila, el viento era refrescante.

Él de vez en cuando iba asegurarse que Eren estuviese bien en las noches, ya que tenía que cuidarla, él era su guardián y debía velar por su seguridad. Rivaille muy bien sabía que la vida de Eren correría peligro muy pronto…

Él muchas veces se había preguntado el por qué Carla querría que protegiera a Eren, o mejor dicho de qué, casi por diez años fue un enigma para él, pero gracias a Hanji pudo saber la respuesta…

~10 años antes~

Un joven Rivaille de 20 años se encontraba pensativo en su despacho, hace mucho rato que unas preguntas le rondaban en su mente… "¿Por qué Carla querría que protegieran a Eren? ¿De qué la está protegiendo?" realmente esas preguntas eran incógnitas para él, no tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que pensará Carla, además cuando soñó con ella hace unos días atrás lo dejó más pensativo, el aún era joven y aún no entendía el mundo de los ángeles y demonios sus padres nunca le hablaron de eso, sólo provocaban el mal y ya, sabía que había una persona que podía resolver sus dudas, pero a veces esa persona lo sacaba de sus casillas y le daban unas ganas de asesinarla pero a veces demostraba ser eficiente. Soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, tendría que hacerle una visita a Hanji, esa maldita loca podía tener la respuesta que él tanto andaba buscando.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose al cuarto de esa loca, si es qué ella sabía la respuesta y fuera muy mala, tendría que tomar el ofrecimiento de las clases que Hanji le había ofrecido para aprender del mundo de los demonios y ángeles para así poder proteger a Eren.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Hanji abrió la puerta de una patada y se sorprendió al verla seria leyendo un libro mientras estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, cuando esta lo vio entrar de inmediato cambio su actitud.

-¡Yahoo Rivaille! ¿Qué trae por aquí a mi enano más amado?

-Cierra el pico Hanji.

¡Hahahahahahaha! Por lo visto alguien amaneció de malas, sabes dicen que el mal humor se debe a falta de sexo, todavía está en pie lo de presentarte a unas amigas, no lo pienses tanto, no te hagas rogar enanin.

Rivaille sólo la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Gyahahaha! Por lo visto no te gusto mi idea.

Suspiro- Odio admitirlo… pero vengo a preguntarte algo…

-¡Oh!… ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Esto es un milagro divino! ¿Dos consultas en tan poco tiempo? Tú debes estar enfermo…. Oh, espera…. ¡¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi gruñoncito?!-Preguntó Hanji espantada.

Rivaille volvió a fulminarla con la mirada y suspiro-¿Tú sabes de qué Carla querrá que yo proteja a Eren? ¿Se te ocurre algo? ¿Sabes algo?

De inmediato Hanji cambio su expresión a una seria- Al fin se te ocurrió una buena pregunta enanin, bueno, debo contarte hay muchas clases de demonios, hay tantas que casi ya ni recuerdo cuantas son… -Suspiro- será mejor que ahora pongas todo tu atención en mí, los ángeles o los híbridos de ángeles y humanos juntos, están en constante peligro, por qué te preguntarás, pero eso es porque los ángeles y los semi ángeles tienen ciertos poderes que ciertas clases de demonios de clase baja desean, esas clases bajas son conocidos como vampiros, hombres lobos, súcubos, etc. Estas clases son muy raras de ver pero existen, ellos matan a los ángeles y los devoran a su manera, los vampiros beben su sangre, los hombres lobos comen su carne, ¿Qué beneficios tienen? Las clases bajas son más débiles, son más fáciles de matar, y son débiles a cosas como el sol o la plata, en cambio los de clase alta o media son más fuertes, viven mucho más y no tienen tantas debilidades, por eso estas criaturas buscan a los ángeles o los híbridos para sobrevivir, o ser más fuertes, supongo que de eso Carla quiere que tú protejas a su nena, ya que ella no sabe nada de este retorcido mundo en el que nosotros vivimos…

Un incómodo silencio inundo la habitación.

-Tsk, ¿Planeabas decírmelo alguna vez?

-No estaba muy informada como para decírtelo así que estuve averiguando bien, soy vieja, pero antes había cosas que ignoraba, todos cambiamos Rivaille. También los semi ángeles empiezan atraer a esas criaturas alrededor de sus 20 años ya que están "maduros"-Recalcó la última palabra con los dedos haciendo comillas.

-Tsk… Gracias por la información… Por cierto, ¿Soy una clase baja? ¿Puedo lastimar a Eren? ¿Soy el adecuado para proteger a esa niña?

-Wow, wow muchas preguntas, me estoy preguntando seriamente si es que no me secuestraron a mi Rivaille, Primeeeeero~ No eres una clase baja, conocí a tus padres, pero te dejaré en la duda, te daré como tarea el averiguar qué clase eres, te pasaré unos libros así que estudia mucho, además no todas las clases bajas lastiman a los ángeles hay muchas que son indiferentes a eso, segundo lastimar a Eren depende de ti, no importa la clase que seas, los humanos lastiman a alguien aunque sea su familiar, amigo, etc. depende de nosotros y de las acciones que hacemos, no de si eres demonio, ángel o humano. Tercero si Carla te eligió es por algo, no la cuestiones.

Rivaille dejó escapar un largo suspiro- Como dicen por ahí, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo –Sonrió levemente y Hanji entendió que eso era un gracias camuflado, así que ella también sonrió.

-No hay de que enanin, aunque siento que me dijiste vieja….¡eso a una señorita no se le dice! ¡Hahahahaha!

-Tómalo como quieras… aunque si eres vieja maldita loca.

-¡Hahahaha eres tan dulce! –Hanji caminó hacía uno de sus muebles y comenzó a sacar muchos libros y se los pasó todos a Rivaille.- Debe estudiar mucho mi estimado caballero enanin.

-Jodete cuatro ojos-Contestó Rivaille mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de ahí con su montaña de libro.

~En la actualidad~

Desde ese día siempre estaba más atento, y para estarlo tuvo que hacerle caso a Hanji y estudiar todos esos jodidos libros aunque para ser sincero eso le sirvió bastante…

Se podía notar una figura humana contrastar contra la luz de la luna sobre un techo no muy lejos del hogar de Eren y así es, ahí se encontraba Rivaille, él pudo visualizar que todo estaba en orden, como ya estaba tranquilo iba a dar media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero cuando sintió algo frotarse contra su pierna lo desconcertó, miro hacia abajo y pudo observar al gato blanco de Eren que si no mal se acordaba su nombre era Shiro.

Lo quedó mirando un rato, y luego se agachó a acariciarlo, el gato se frotaba gustoso en su mano, al fin se decidió en tomarlo y lo acercó a unos centímetros de su cara.

-A sí que el que Eren esté más cerca de mí es gracias a ti, ¿no?

-Miau.

-Tomaré eso por un si… Gracias.- Shiro sólo ronroneó en respuesta.- Ya es hora de irme, cuida de Eren mientras yo no este, Shiro- y bajo al gato al suelo.

Se transformó en lobo y emprendió camino hacía su hogar, mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

.

.

.

_**~Ódiame por piedad yo te lo pido, ódiame sin medida ni clemencia, odio quiero más que indiferencia porque el rencor hiere menos que el olvido (88)**_

**¡LÉEME POR FAVOR!**** Siento que por este cap. muchos me odiarán ;w; ya que es muuuuy corto, pero realmente tenía que poner todo eso ya que habían dudas y necesitaba aclararlas además para que la historia siga su curso y porque no quería dejarlas sin nada uwu, sé que muchas querían que se encontrarán en este cap. peeeero~ será en el próximo, además este cap. lo hice en el poco tiempo que tengo para usar el notebook por eso lo corto Dx, ya tengo escrito algo del próximo capítulo y en compensación por lo corto de este lo intentaré subir el viernes 28 de marzo. *Corazón* **

**Respondiendo Reviews:3**

**Charlie: Yupi:3 muchas gracias por comentar y leer ;U; *corazón***

**Nata-alias-Nino: wkhkajshdhssaadjs primera vez que me dicen te hamo en fanfiction ;U; *corazón* kasjkasj *w* Nuestro Rivaille ya tiene 30, y Erencita 19 futuros 20 *corazón* me alegro que lo ames y por favor no me odies por este cap. (/;A;)/ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón***

**Aranza: Exacto, son la misma persona, pero Rivaille actúa de manera diferente cuando escribe las cartas, ahí es más amable ahí sabe controlar sus palabras para no ser tosco, pero en persona no, espero que se haya entendido ;n;. Y sip, soy de Latinoamérica, soy de Chile :D muchas gracias por leer y comentar;3; *corazón***

**Shia: Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo xD ¡ánimo Rivi! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;U; *corazón***

**fujoshi-chan: Aquí está la conti ;3; realmente lamento mucho el retraso u_u muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón***

**También quiero agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que la siguen, me hacen muy feliz ;U;…**

**¡Cuídense, nos leemos! Los amo con todo mi corazón ;U; cursi mode: on.**

**PD: para los que quieran saber de quién es la canción que puse a allá arriba es de Julio Jaramillo y se llama ódiame:3.**

**PD2: Para los que sigan "EL CAPERUCITO ROJO" intentaré actualizar pronto ;m; **


End file.
